


Eroe squattrinato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasmagoriche vicende [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post 1 film].Una drabble incentrata su Venkman.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 49. Biscotto della fortuna.





	Eroe squattrinato

Eroe squattrinato

Peter sospirò pesantemente, frugandosi nelle tasche.

< Ho giusto i soldi per pagare la cena, ma non quelli per il taxi. Fortuna che mi piace passeggiare sotto la pioggia.

Chi non salverebbe il mondo sapendo che New York gli volterebbe le spalle senza neanche fargli avere il giusto compenso > pensò ironico.

Uno dei camerieri si avvicinò a lui, socchiuse gli occhi sottili e gli porse un vassoietto.

Venkman prese il biscotto della fortuna e ringraziò con un cenno del capo. Lo aprì e nel bigliettino lesse: “T’innamorerai di una donna dell’anno del cane”.

“Ci siamo quasi, la mia ‘era un cane’” borbottò.

[103].


End file.
